Depending upon prevailing circumstances, the consequences of a flat tire or a blowout may range from a serious accident to a costly inconvenience. If a blowout occurs on a busy highway the driver may lose control of the vehicle and thereby cause an accident. If an accident is avoided, the vehicle will have to be driven to the side of the road or the driver may need to exit the freeway before the tire can be replaced. A flat tire might also occur in a dangerous area of the city or after dark where the driver deems it imprudent to stop and change the tire or the driver may not be capable of changing the tire. In such cases, the vehicle is again driven to a different location before the tire is changed. If the tire remains on the wheel after going flat, it may sustain irreparable damage; if the tire has partially or entirely left the wheel, the rim of the wheel may be damaged and the wheel will need to be replaced.
Because of such potentially serious consequences and in light of the frequency of the less serious costs resulting from such occurrences, there is a need for a device that can be incorporated in the wheel or tire of an automobile or other vehicle which will render the vehicle less susceptible to loss of control in the event of a blowout, will provide protection against further damage to the tire or the wheel when the vehicle is driven to the side of the road for repairs.